residentevilfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Resident Evil 3: Nemesis
Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (w Japonii zatytułowany Biohazard 3: Last Escape) to już trzecia część z serii Resident Evil, która tak jak poprzedniczki opowiada o miasteczku Raccoon City i korporacji Umbarella, przez którą mieszkańcy miasta zamienili się zombie. Jest to pierwszy "Resident Evil" w którym jest dostępny tylko jeden scenariusz, i jest to również ostatnia gra z serii głównej wydana na konsolę PlayStation. Gra doczekała się także portów na Dreamcast, GameCube i PC. Została wyprodukowana przez Capcom. Na PlayStation sprzedano 3.52 mln sztuk gry. Fabuła Akcja gry rozgrywa się kilka godzin przed wydarzeniami z części drugiej. Wirus rozprzestrzenił się na obszarze całego miasta, niemalże wszystkich mieszkańców zamieniając w zombie. Jill Valentine zdając sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji, postanawia uciec z miasteczka ratując tych, których odnajdzie żywych. Na swojej drodze spotyka członków Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service, którzy przybyli do Raccoon City by odnaleźć pozostałych przy życiu. Jill spotyka również na swojej drodze potężnego stwora Nemesis, który został stworzony przez Umbrellę w celu zniszczenia ostatnich pozostałych przy życiu członków S.T.A.R.S. - w tym Jill. Początek W mieście opanowanym przez zombie, Jill Valentine decyduje, że musi wywalczyć sobie drogę ucieczki z miasta. 27 września, próbując nie dać się pożreć trafia do magazynu razem z Dario Rosso, gdzie postanawiają nie czekać dłużej na ratunek. Dario odmawia ucieczki i zamyka się w skrzyni. W dalszej drodze natknęła się na kolegę S.T.A.R.S. Brada Vickersa, ratując go przed atakiem zombie, chociaż został ugryziony. Ostrzega ją, że z tego nie wyjdzie, ponieważ "on idzie po członków S.T.A.R.S. - nie ma ucieczki!" Jill skierowała się w stronę posterunku policji, szukając wyjścia z miasta. Brad podążył za nią, ostrzegając ją, by zaczęła biec. W tym momencie zabity przez stworzenie, o którym wspomniał wcześniej - Nemesis. Ocalały? Jill uciekła przed dwoma stworami stacji, i skierowała się do centrum, aby znaleźć źródło awarii przekazu radiowego. Przechodząc w pobliżu nadajnika, spotkała najemnika o imieniu Carlos Oliveira, który pracował dla "Biohazard Countermeasure Service" Umbrella. Jill początkowo nie ufa mu, jako że pracuje dla firmy, która spowodowała tę katastrofę. Pomagając jej przetrwać kolejne spotkanie z Nemezisem, Jill zaczyna mu ufać. Carlos wspomina, że istnieje pewna ścieżka ewakuacyjna, która jest na wypadek, jeśli ich misja się nie powiedzie. Helikopter ma wylądować w pobliżu wieży zegarowej, gdy jej dzwon zostanie zniszczony przez ewakuujących się najemników. Aby dostać się do zegara, Carlos; Sierżant Nikolai Zinowiew i kapitan Mikhail Victor (który jest ranny), planują skorzystać z tramwaju, aby dotrzeć do wieży, unikając niebezpiecznych dróg na zewnątrz. Tramwaje nie działają, więc Jill i Carlos muszą znaleźć materiały, aby naprawić tramwaj. Tymczasem Nikolai najwyraźniej zagubił się podczas szukania. Po zebraniu materiałów wsiadają do tramwaju, gdzie zostają zaatakowani przez Nemezisa. Mikhail poświęca się detonując się za pomocą granatu, który niszczy Nemesisa razem z tramwajem. Tramwaj traci równowagę i wypada z toru, na szczęście zaraz przy ścianie wieży zegarowej. Jill i Carlosowi udało się zadzwonić w dzwon po rozwiązywaniu kilku zagadek, aby zebrać ozdobne koło zębate, ponieważ mechanizm zegara go nie ma. Niestety, helikopter zostaje zestrzelony przez Nemesisa, a Jill i Carlos walczą z nim. Nemesis zostaje pokonany, zapadając się w ogień, gdy przyjmuje na siebie pocisk wyrzutni rakiet wystrzelony przez Carlosa, jednak podczas walki Jill została zarażona wirusem. Carlos zabiera ją do kaplicy w wieży zegarowej w celu zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa. Zakażona Carlos udaje się do pobliskiego szpitala, aby znaleźć sposób na uratowanie jej. Spotyka tam innego członka UBCS, który zostaje zastrzelony przez Nikolaja, po ujawnieniu go jako zdrajcy. Następnie próbuje otworzyć bezpieczny booby uwięziony w materiałach wybuchowych. Po stworzeniu szczepionki wirusa z maszyn i próbek Umbrella, Carlos wraca do Jill. Nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co robił Nikołaj podczas gdy on przygotowywał próbkę, jest zaskoczony tym, że w całym szpitalu porozstawiano ładunki wybuchowe C4. Udaje mu się uciec z budynku przed jego zniszczeniem. Kiedy Carlos wprowadza Jill szczepionkę, t-virus w ciele Jill zostaje uśpiony ( nie jest zniszczony, jak jej się wydaje) i wspólnie udają się do pobliskiego parku publicznego, mając nadzieję, że znajdą nową drogę ucieczki. Jill znajduje małą chatę na cmentarzu w Racoon Parku w tajnym pokoju, który jest wykorzystywany jako podstawa działań dla organów nadzoru. Znajduje się w pobliżu ciało Nikolaia (choć Jill nie zdaje sobie sprawy z jego zdrady). Jill przeczytała akta, które wyjaśniają "nadzorców", miasto Raccoon zostanie zniszczone w wyniku ataku pociskami. Jill odchodzi, ale dostaje wiadomość przez system radiowy, mówiąc za zmarłego operatora, że misja została zakończona i że wszyscy ocaleni powracają do bazy. Nikolai następnie ujawnia się do Jill i przygotowuje się do zabicia, ale Grave Digger pod ziemią zajmuje się Nikolaiem. Jill udaje się zabić olbrzymiego robaka i odkryć drogę do fabryki, która okazuje się być fabryką odpadów dla Umbrella. Ona i Carlos spotykają się i dowiadują się, że jest helikopter nad rozdrabniaczem. Ostatnia Ucieczka Nieświadomie potykając się, Jill zostaje zamknięta z Nemezisem i musi go pokonać i odzyskać kartę dostępu, aby uciec. Opuszczając właśnie w czasie ciało Nemezisa zostaje zrzucone do dołu zawierającego kwas żrący. W zależności od wyborów dokonanych przez gracza przed dotarciem do obiektu, helikopter może być pilotowany przez Carlosa i Jill, lub Nikolai ich pokonuje. Jeśli Nikolai kradnie helikopter, Carlos i Jill wymieniają się słowami, Nikolai drwił ich, że nie będą wyjeżdżać, i umrą, gdy uruchomiony zostanie pocisk termobariczny, z powodu uderzenia w ciągu paru minut. Gracz ma również możliwość niszczenia helikoptera lub próby negocjacji z Nikolai. Tak czy inaczej, nie odlatują tym helikopterem. Gdy Jill skieruje się w stronę helikoptera, odbiornik radarowy ostrzeżega ją przed zbliżającym się pociskiem i w tym momencie gracz ma 15 minut, aby znaleźć drogę do ucieczki. Jill jedzie do lądowiska, ale po raz ostatni spotyka się z Nemezisem, silnie zmutowanym po poprzednich porażkach, a ona pokonuje go używając dużej kolejki i magnum. Jill i Carlos docierają do lądowiska, gdy słońce wschodzi nad miastem. Kolejny helikopter ląduje i ratuje ich - pilotem jest Barry Burton (kolega Jill z Resident Evil). Ostateczne losy miasta zostaną rozwiązane w finale gry. Rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych; Po usłyszeniu o nieudanych próbach zapobiegania infekcjom wirusów, całkowicie niszczy miasto Raccoon z uderzeniem pocisku termobarycznego. Rozgrywka W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich dwóch odsłon, w części trzeciej jest dostępny tylko jeden scenariusz (Jill), ale za to odpowiednio wydłużony (tylko raz pobocznym bohaterem jest postać Carlosa, lecz ten motyw był również wykorzystywany w poprzednikach). Zastosowano te same ujęcia kamer co w poprzednich odsłonach. Nowymi usprawnieniami są natomiast dodanie protagonistce możliwość robienia uników (podczas trzymania klawisza ataku), oraz kilka wyborów manualnych, głównie związanych z atakiem Nemesisa. Jeden z tych wyborów będzie zależeć od uzyskanego zakończenia w grze. Tak samo jak w oryginale, jest możliwość zmiany kostiumu bohaterce, w wersji na PS1 kostiumy są dostępne po kilku razowym przejściu gry, w pozostałych wersjach - od razu. Postacie Jill Valentine - główna bohaterka i protagonistka gry. Jest członkinią specjalnego, policyjnego oddziału S.T.A.R.S. w Raccoon City. Kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa jakie ogarnęło całe miasto, postanawia z niego uciec zabierając ze sobą wszystkich pozostałych przy życiu. Carlos Oliveira - jeden z niewielu ocalałych członków U.B.C.S., przez pewną część rozgrywki jest również bohaterem grywalnym. Po spotkaniu z Jill, i zdaniu sobie sprawy z niebezpieczeństwa jakie czyha w miasteczku, próbuje się wydostać wraz z nią i całym oddziałem. Pochodzi z Afryki Południowej. Nicholai Ginovaef - lider U.B.C.S., z pochodzenia Rosjanin. Jest bardzo surowym i jednocześnie tajemniczym dowódcą, mówi Jill że chce pomóc im wydostać się z miasta, lecz mimo wszystko wydaje się kierować własnym interesem. Mikhail Victor - członek przybyłej do miasta grupy U.B.C.S., również z pochodzenia Rosjanin. Został pogryziony przez zombie i przeniesiony przez Carlosa do tramwaju - przez pewien czas bezpiecznego miejsca. Brad Vickers- członek grupy S.T.A.R.S., który chce uciec z miasta pozostając przy życiu. Spotyka na swojej drodze Jill, lecz nie zawierają zbyt długiej konwersacji, ponieważ zostaje zaatakowany przez Nemesisa. Tyrell Patrick - jeden z członków grupy U.B.C.S., którego można spotkać tylko raz, lecz dwóch różnych miejscach - w piwnicy szpitala, bądź na jego drugim piętrze (w zależności od tego, które piętro gracz jako pierwsze będzie chciał spenetrować). Murphy Seeker - jeden z członków grupy U.B.C.S., którego śmierć jest prezentowana w dwóch różnych wersjach, które zależą od poczynań protagonistki w spotkaniu z Nemesisem (jeden z wyborów manualnych). Dario Rosso - turysta przybyły do Raccoon City, jest jednym z pierwszych ludzi spotkanych przez protagonistkę. Mówi on, że jego rodzina została pogryziona przez zombie, a on sam zamyka się w przyczepie odmawiając pójścia z Jill. W późniejszym etapie rozgrywki można odnaleźć jego martwe ciało, ewidentnie zaatakowane przez zombie. Barry Burton - pojawia się tylko w jednym zakończeniu, w którym pilotuje helikopter zamiast Carlosa. Nie jest pokazana jego twarz, ani nie zostaje wspomniane jego imię. Nemesis - tytułowy stwór napadający na członków grupy S.T.A.R.S. Po zabiciu Brada, następnym celem była Jill, którą atakował kilka razy w późniejszym etapie rozgrywki. Został stworzony przez korporację Umbrella, z czasem ewoluuje w bardziej niebezpieczne formy. Jego ataki to strzelanie z armatki na ramieniu, duszenie oraz łapanie bohaterki za szyję, a także zatruwanie jej organizmu. Potwory Zombie-''' standardowy przeciwnik występujący w niemal wszystkich lokacjach, niektóre osobniki są szybsze niż pozostałe. Sposób Walki: Każda możliwa broń, pistolet (3-7 strzałów), strzelba (2-3 strzały) a pozostałe po strzale. '''Cerberus- pies zakażony T-Wirusem, szybki wróg, grozny w hordzie, zadaje niewielkie obrażenia. Spsób Walki: Podobnie jak z zombie, trzeba jednak odznaczać się refleksem. Kategoria:Główne gry z serii Kategoria:Resident Evil 3: Nemesis de:Resident Evil 3: Nemesis en:Resident Evil 3: Nemesis es:Resident Evil 3: Nemesis hu:Resident Evil 3: Nemesis it:Resident Evil 3: Nemesis ja:バイオハザード3 LAST ESCAPE ka:Resident Evil 3: Nemesis pt-br:Resident Evil 3: Nemesis ru:Resident Evil 3: Nemesis